


I Took Care of Harry

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nervous Harry, Public Blow Jobs, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry only trusts Zayn to tattoo him because Zayn understands the complexities of Harry getting a tattoo.  The only problem is Zayn trusts Louis to tattoo Harry and Harry has no idea who Louis even is.  Maybe though, Louis understands the complexities of Harry without even trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Took Care of Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brainwaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainwaves/gifts).



The first tattoo Harry got was tiny, small enough that it was just barely enough for the pain to settle his brain, but it was enough to give him an idea that he needed to have more of them. He soon realized, his arm flat out in front of Zayn and his jeans tightening that it didn’t just settle his brain. It completely and totally turned him on and god, was he a freak or what. His cheeks flushed red and he felt like a complete goner when Zayn rubbed vaseline over the recently inked skin. 

“Okay there mate?” Zayn had asked, noticing the entire shift in Harry’s body, his stiffness and his red cheeks. 

“Yeah, fine.” Harry had chirped, biting down on his bottom lip and forcing himself to think about anything else except the feeling and the way he was laid back in Zayn’s tattoo shop with a raging boner. “God, I am so sorry.” Harry blurted out, moving his free hand up to cover his face. 

“Oh that?” Zayn asked, glancing down towards Harry’s hips and then looking back up at him with a smirk, “Doesn’t bother me. It happens sometimes. No issues mate. Just relax or this is going to cross the line of hurting for fun into hurting that’s making you miserable.”

And that was that, Zayn was fine with it and if every time Harry left the studio he went home and wanked furiously until he came so hard that he saw white, it was no one’s business but his own. 

Over the next two years, Harry had an assortment of random tattoos done by Zayn and they had become quite good mates -- as good of mates as you could be with someone you were nearly constantly hard around, anyway. 

Harry thought it was more than embarrassing that his body seemed conditioned to let his dick get hard any time he was even so much as around Zayn (which was slightly awkward when they met in a pub for a drink), but Zayn wasn’t bothered by it. Maybe it was even flattering. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t find Zayn attractive, because he did, but he wasn’t interested in Zayn. Even more, Zayn wasn’t interested in Harry and you’d think after two years, the novelty would wear off and his dick would stop betraying him. Harry had eventually decided that his dick was a traitor and maybe if he’d stop rushing home to do exactly what it wanted, maybe it would stop -- or maybe he should just stop thinking of his dick like it’s own entity, with its own brain. 

All that being said, it had taken Harry months to decide on the laurels to cover his hips and a bit of his stomach. He knew that it would be an intense tattoo, covering so much real estate and the simple fact that Zayn would be working so close to his nether regions nearly sent Harry over the edge several times just in the month of planning it. 

“Do you think they’re going to be too much?” Harry had asked, leaning over the glass topped counter in the shop and looking at the drawings Zayn had worked up. 

“I think they’ll look well good, but we could do one at a time if you want. That way if it’s too much you can take a few days break between the two and you won’t look like a knob wandering about with half of two tattoos done.” Zayn had explained and when he said too much, he meant too much for Harry to take without having a little time for himself. 

Harry’s cheeks flushed at the suggestion but he nodded quickly in agreement. “Okay, yeah. You’re probably right. I’ll come in next weekend, early in the day on Saturday if it’s okay?” 

Zayn nodded at Harry and gave him a soft smile, “I’m going to work on the lines in these some, but yeah, that’s perfect. There won’t be too much going on in the shop, you can come in before we open.” He nodded and after two years he had learned Harry well enough to know that he was still slightly embarrassed over his issue and he really had no issue spending a little extra time in the shop to make sure Harry wasn’t terribly uncomfortable. 

“Thanks, Z. I’ll bring coffee and pastries from the bakery!” Harry said excitedly, giving him a smile and just the prospect of being tattooed was making Harry bounce on his toes just slightly. 

“Might want to wear joggers though. Think these will go far enough down that jeans will get in the way.” Zayn said, walking around the counter and pushing Harry’s shirt up as he laid the tentative stencil on Harry’s skin and nodded. 

“Zayn,” Harry whined slightly and even though Zayn was completely aware of Harry’s little issue, he didn’t like drawing attention to it and joggers would definitely draw attention to it. 

“It’s fine mate. It’ll just be us here anyway. Told you I’m not bothered by it.” Zayn said, pulling the stencil back and letting Harry’s shirt fall back down. “You can wear jeans if you want, but if you have to unbutton them and pull them down a little, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”   
Harry’s cheeks flushed red hot at that and okay, joggers it was. He was so ridiculous, he thought. Who couldn’t just go get a tattoo without getting massively turned on and turning into a big mess. A sigh left his lips but he promised he would see Zayn early on the weekend and he would come bearing gifts. Because maybe a cherry cheese danish made your tattoo artist forget about the raging boner that you were sporting just a little less. 

The entire week Harry felt like he couldn’t focus on anything but the weekend coming up. His tattoos and embarrassingly enough, the orgasm that would come after them. He was sure he wasn’t the only person who had a similar reaction, in fact, he had spent some time doing internet research to find out that he really wasn’t the only person in his shoes. The thought was comforting, but slightly disconcerting somewhere in his head. 

Sitting across the table from his best friend and sister’s boyfriend, Niall, Harry shifted awkwardly in his seat to get his phone from his pocket, “Zayn’s calling me. I have an appointment with him tomorrow, I’ll be right back.” Harry said as he was already out of the booth and heading through the restaurant to seek refuge somewhere quieter - outside, hopefully. 

Niall nodded as he watched Harry bounce through the restaurant and focused back on their appetiser, one he was sure that would be gone before Harry returned. 

“Hey, sorry.” Harry answered his phone on what sounded like the last ring and he was nearly out of breath as he plopped down on a bench outside of the restaurant. 

“Hey, Haz. You alright?” Zayn asked, not waiting before continuing to speak, “Listen I’ve got some sort of bad news for you.” He said softly or maybe, his voice was at normal volume but everything in the background of where he was was overtaking his voice. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you in the airport?” Harry couldn’t stop himself from the questions that were flowing out of his mouth. 

“Yeah. Listen, I had a family emergency and I’m having to go out of town, like right now.” Zayn explained, reaching up and pushing his fingers through his hair, “One of my best mates Louis is going to look after the shop and he knows all about your laurels and the,” Zayn paused and cleared his throat before continuing, “the other stuff. He said he’d meet you in the shop same time as I would.” 

Harry felt like a child, because he wanted to fuss and tell Zayn no, that he couldn’t just cancel, but, family comes first and maybe he should just -- “Maybe I’ll just wait to have them done. Like until you’re back.” Harry interrupted his thoughts with actual words and he knew that he may have sounded a bit unreasonable, but he really couldn’t help it at the moment. 

“Louis will take care of you Harry, I promise.” Zayn said, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking and although he felt bad, he knew that Louis would take care of Harry, “Just go meet him at least? Tomorrow morning and if you hate him tell him you’re gonna wait for me to get back, okay?” Zayn was moving around inside the airport, waiting to board his plane and he trapped his phone between his ear and shoulder as he waited. 

“Okay, yeah. And Zayn, I hope everything is alright.” Harry said once his brain clicked into place that Zayn said he had a family emergency and he realised that his boner crisis probably wasn’t the first thing on Zayn’s list of concerns.

“It’ll be all good. Text me and let me know how it goes in the morning.” Zayn said before ringing off and tucking his phone back down into his pocket. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Harry muttered to himself, shoving his phone into his pocket and heading back into the restaurant to find Niall, both of their plates of food on the table and Niall cautiously looking like he was ready to start eating. 

“Everything okay?” Niall asked with a raised eyebrow, reaching for his fork with his right hand as Harry slid back into the booth. 

“Yeah, I’m getting a new tattoo tomorrow, but my tattoo artist is out of town and he says he’s got a mate covering for him,” Harry explained, silently explain the real piece of his issue in his head. 

“Well it’s nice he called. What are you getting?” Niall asked, finally digging into his food, but keeping his cautiously curious expression on Harry. 

“Laurels. On my hips. It’ll be okay, I think. I just have to get comfortable with someone new.” Harry said with a nod before beginning to eat his food. And that’s just what it was. Getting comfortable with someone new. 

Saturday Morning

Harry’s quick stop by the bakery turned into a massive fiasco when he realised he didn’t know what kind of coffee or pastry the infamous Louis liked and he couldn’t just guess something, so he decided on coffee the same way Zayn took his and a bag full of an assortment of pastries. A little pre-apology for the rest of the day if Harry decided on getting the tattoo. 

When Louis had gotten to the studio, he had unlocked the door and let himself in. He had been here a few times before and had been friends with Zayn since they did an internship together. Zayn had decided he wanted to live in London and Louis had decided to return home to Doncaster to be closer to his family. He hadn’t planned on coming to visit, but when Zayn called in serious need of some help, he thought maybe a trip to London would do him some good. 

The conversation he had with Zayn about Harry was more than interesting. He had definitely tattooed who were a little left of excited about their tattoo, but Zayn was so cautious when he talked about Harry. He warned Louis not to laugh at Harry, not to make fun of him, but to take care of him and make him feel as comfortable as possible. He was left thinking that maybe Zayn was in love with Harry, but after a short inquisition he realised that wasn’t the case at all. 

Harry pushed the door to the shop open and he immediately wanted to reach up and silence the dumb bells Zayn had hung there. “Fuck sorry,” Harry mumbled, apologising to nothing as he walked inside before calling out a bit more confidently, “Hi. Louis? It’s Harry. Zayn said you would be here.”   
Louis ducked around the corner to see Harry, hands full, cheeks red and curls flopping down in his face and fuck Zayn for forgetting to tell Louis how gorgeous Harry was. “I’m Louis. Need some help there mate?” He made his way over to Harry, taking both of the coffee cups out of his hands before peering into the bag Harry was carrying, “Planning on staying a while?” 

“No, uh, I.” Harry mumbled out, tripping over his words as he looked down at Louis, his blue eyes beautiful and curious and what was it with gorgeous guys in this tattoo shop. “I always bring Zayn breakfast. I didn’t know what you liked. So I got a lot of everything.” 

“Oh, cool. Well come on in and get-” Louis started. 

“I mean. Only when he’s tattooing me. I don’t bring him breakfast every day. That would be weird.” Harry interrupted Louis to correct himself, his cheeks going a shade darker and his eyes shifting away from Louis. 

Louis tipped his head and sat both of the coffee cups down on the counter before reaching for the bag and sitting it next to the cups, his attention finally turning back to Harry. “It’s cool mate. So Zayn and I went over your pieces. He said you thought you may want to just start with one side today. I’m going to lay them both out on you so I can make sure they’re even and you’re happy.” Louis said in his best business like tone, his eyes flicking all over Harry for a moment. 

“That sounds good yeah, thanks.” Harry mumbled, his hand coming up to cover his mouth as he followed behind Louis. Should he bring it up and tell Louis sorry in advance or should he act like he wasn’t ever going to get a boner that would make him want to roll off the tattoo table and hide in the floor. “Uh, sorry.” Harry added with a shrug, slipping out of his coat and tossing it over the coat rack. 

Louis bit down on his lip to keep from laughing because if he was honest, he was already enjoying watching Harry squirm just a little bit. “Don’t worry about it. It happens, really. Least you haven’t got to be worried because I’ve got a dick too and I’m fairly experienced in what they look like hard.” Louis twisted his lips up into a grin before patting his hand on the tattoo bench in a gesture for Harry to sit down. 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but instead snapped it back shut as he could feel his cheeks heating up. So, Zayn had obviously told him about his little issue -- actually, he knew Zayn wouldn’t leave him with someone who didn’t know what happened to him, but just the thought that he was now standing in front of another man who knew he couldn’t get a tattoo without going over the edge was almost too much for him. 

“Y’alright mate?” Louis asked over his shoulder, continuing to set up his station and brushing his hands over his thighs when he had everything set up, turning around to face Harry. 

Harry had never understood the expression ‘you look like a deer in headlights’ until now, this moment, because he was fairly sure he looked like a massive deer stuck in the headlights of an oncoming car. “Yeah, I am. I just feel dumb you know? People shouldn’t get off on tattoos.” He said finally and that was the first time he had actually said that out loud. 

“I don’t think that’s a fair assessment. People get off on loads of things, mate.” Louis shrugged nonchalantly like he was used to people getting off on being tattooed constantly, “Besides that if getting a tattoo is the worst thing that gets you, I’m going to declare you pretty tame.” He crossed the space between them and clapped Harry on the shoulder before pointing down to his joggers, “But you’re gonna have to push those down just a bit so we can make sure everything is lined up well.” 

“Please don’t make fun of me.” Harry said slowly, pulling his shirt up just slightly and tucking it under his arms before pushing his joggers down just a bit more and making his way over to stand behind Louis. He felt ridiculously on display in a way he never felt with Zayn. 

“I’m not going to make-” Louis started, turning around with the stencil paper in hand, but when he caught a glimpse of Harry’s stomach he shook his head, “Zayn’s a bit of a fucking proper knob, you know. He went on and on about taking care of you and making sure you felt comfortable and the right ink type for your skin but he never once mentioned how bloody gorgeous you are.” Louis shook his head and wasted no time in kneeling down in front of Harry to place the stencil paper over his skin. 

Harry scrunched his nose up, trying to think of anything but where Louis was currently knelt, but as it was, his mind was only focused on that. “You’re an idiot. I’m not gorgeous.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest and deciding that if Louis was going to flirt with him he wasn’t going to respond to it at all. He definitely didn’t want to be that guy who got hard getting tattooed and crushed on his artist. “When did you start tattooing?” Harry asked curiously, with one eyebrow slightly raised.

“Last week sometime. Haven’t even practiced on a real life human yet, you’re my first victim.” Louis said plainly, not even bothering to look up to Harry, his tongue poking out of his mouth slightly as he made sure the laurels were placed as perfectly as possible. 

“Perfect, this is also my first tattoo. The others are sharpie.” Harry said flatly, biting back a smirk that was threatening to escape and for the first time since he walked into the shop he didn’t feel like his heart was going to explode or fall from his chest. 

“Really? Let me see?” Louis tipped his head to the side and leaned up to flick his tongue out over Harry’s forearm, “Don’t think that one is sharpie mate.” His words came with a chuckle as he stood back up from Harry’s hips. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Harry asked with a laugh, pulling his arm back and drying it off on his chest before shaking his head, “You’re unbelievable I hope you know. I am going to let Zayn know that you’re like a wild wildebeest.” Harry threatened, turning to look at himself in the mirror. 

“You say that like Zayn doesn’t know me.” Louis shrugged off Harry’s words and grabbed a marker so he could fill in a few spots on the stencil on Harry’s skin that he didn’t love. “What do you think then?” He asked, leaning up onto this toes so that he could look over Harry’s shoulder in the mirror. 

“I think they look good where they are, don’t you?” Harry very gently drug his fingers over the outlines of the laurels, shivering at the feeling as he opened his eyes and looked at Louis in the mirror. “For this being your first tattoo you’re doing pretty good so far, Louis.” Harry smirked, deciding to continue on with Louis’ joke. He carefully made his way around the table, sucking his stomach in just slightly and looking at Louis over the table. “So I should just… lay down?” He asked with a raised eyebrow as if there was a different way Louis could tattoo him. 

“Might be a wise idea, lad. I mean you can stand but if I’m getting on my knees…” Louis paused with a smirked and raised his eyebrow to look over at Harry before shaking his head and patting his hand on the table gently. “Hop on up love and we will take care of you.” He said, turning back around to finishing setting up his supplies. 

Harry went red at Louis’ words, reaching up to scrub his hands over his face gently, biting down on his lip and nodding before he sat down, swinging his legs up onto the table and laying back, his eyes immediately focusing on the ceiling tiles above him. He was certain he had counted all the small holes in the ceiling tiles at one point or another but that really wasn’t something he had wanted to admit to. 

Louis pulled his gloves on, the black nitrile material snapping at his wrists gently as he wiggled his hips on his stool, turning around to look at Harry who had his hands carefully placed over his rib cage. “I’m gonna get started on this side,” Louis said, tapping his finger over the laurel closest to him, “And then we will see how you’re doing before we start on the other side.” Louis’ playful demeanor had gotten slightly more serious, in a way that was just because he was so focused on his work. 

“Yeah, okay.” Harry mumbled out quickly, closing his eyes and feeling determined to think about anything else. Anyone else. His mum, maybe. He couldn’t get a boner thinking about his mum. Or at least he thought, until he heard the hum of the tattoo gun and all he could think about was Louis. Louis who was intently working on getting ready to tattoo him, Louis who was so hot and why had Zayn betrayed him like this. 

Louis dipped his middle finger into the Vaseline he had gotten ready, dabbing two spots of it onto Harry’s skin before rubbing just a small amount over the corner of the laurel. “Going to start here near the outside, that’ll hurt worse than the inside bits so better to start here.” He explained before reaching back for the tattooing machine and turning back around. 

Harry had sucked his stomach in slightly in anticipation, rolling his shoulders back and nodding at Louis, “Whatever you think is best.” He said softly, his fingers curling around the edge of the table, pressing into the almost soft padding and vinyl covering of the table. 

“Relax, you.” Louis said softly, leaning forward, his left elbow on Harry’s stomach and his focus on the stencil of the laurel as he turned the machine on and tattooed just one small bit, before looking up at Harry. “Okay then?” He asked, his eyes fixed on Harry and he did this with every customer. It was like giving them a moment to bail out of getting a tattoo, like maybe it hurt too much and that was okay, but in Harry’s case it was a little more than that, he thought. 

“Okay.” Harry said, finally letting a breath escape his lips as he bit down on his bottom lip gently. “I’m okay. It feels nice.” He said, finally opening his eyes to meet Louis’ bright eyes that were staring back at him. 

Louis grinned a crooked grin up at Harry before focusing on the work in front of him. Louis loved black and grey tattoos and Harry’s laurels, lined so perfectly over his hips were no exception. Having a tattoo that flowed with your body was one of what Louis thought was the most brilliant things about tattooing, putting a piece of artwork on someone’s body that looked like it was meant to be there. 

Harry had covered his eyes with his left hand, glad that he could stay silent and focus on anything except Louis. Typically with Zayn, he was quite chatty through a tattoo, but Harry didn’t know Louis, he didn’t know what to chat with him about. 

It might’ve been a record, they were nearly forty-five minutes into the tattoo, Louis finishing the outlines before he could begin shading work on the first laurel, and when Louis lifted his hand from Harry’s skin, sitting his tattoo machine down so that he could shake his hand out and that’s when he realised. Harry was sporting a semi-erection in his joggers and his teeth were pressed down into his bottom lip in a way that looked like it was going to cause him to bleed. 

Instead of doing any list of other things Louis could do, he reached up with his tattooing hand and pressed his finger against Harry’s lip, pulling it out from between his teeth and smiling softly at him, “You’re fine, mate. Almost done with the first one then I’ll give you a bit of a break.” Louis said warmly, focusing on Harry with a smile. 

Harry’s face went red at Louis’ comment because he didn’t even have to say it for Harry to know Louis meant that he could give him a break to have a wank before attempting to continue on to the second laurel. “Fuck I’m sorry.” Harry mumbled out, shifting his hips uncomfortably down against the table. “I don’t know why this even happens to me like who gets turned on by stuff like this?” 

“I think it’s hot that you do,” Louis offered plainly and he was the definition of ‘cool as a cucumber’ if Harry had ever seen one. “It really doesn’t bother me. Seems like the highest form of compliment if I am being quite honest with you.” 

“Or the creepiest.” Harry said, huffing out a sigh and rubbing his hands against his face before reaching down towards his joggers, planning on adjusting himself slightly so he wasn’t so uncomfortable. 

“Don’t touch.” Louis said, catching Harry by the wrist half way down and pushing his hand back up to where it had been bent over his shoulder. Louis wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he was certain that Harry was ridiculously hot and hard and Louis wasn’t an idiot. “Don’t move and when I finish this one I’ll make it worth it for you.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop or filter them and he could hear Zayn saying ‘this is a place of business, Louis’ in the back of his head. 

“You’ll what?” Harry said, clapping his hand over his chest as he coughed, his eyes wide and staring at Louis. “Are you joking? Are you taking the piss out of me while you’re halfway done with a tattoo on me?” Harry’s surprise quickly shifted from just that to a sense of annoyance, hurt almost even. 

Louis was amazed at the range of emotions he had seen in Harry just in the short time he had known him. This panic stage was his favourite right next to the nervous one, and that one won because it game with Harry bringing food around. Reaching up, Louis clasped one of his hands over Harry’s shoulder and pressed down just slightly before leaning up and whispering into his ear, “Just lay here and relax and let me finish and I promise that I’ll make it worth it for you.” He finished his statement with a soft nip to Harry’s ear just to get his point across. 

Everything but Harry’s cock went limp under Louis’ touch and he nodded his head, squeaking out a quiet ‘okay’ before returning his arm over his eyes and focusing on his breathing - something he could control, actually, the only thing it felt like he could control at the moment. 

Louis grinned at Harry before going back to work on his laurel. He knew that it would take at least another forty-five minutes to finish it properly and maybe a bit longer because he had planned on highlighting some of the linework with white to make them a bit more realistic. 

It was a silent hour, with Louis only occasionally breaking to either look at Harry’s joggers or look up at Harry’s face. Harry seemed an interesting mix of calm and completely nervous but more than anything he seemed comfortable and Louis just hoped the comfortable vibe would end up winning out. 

Sitting his supplies off to the side Louis cleaned off Harry’s hip, slowly rubbing a layer of ointment over Harry’s hip and tilting his head to admire his work. He had always loved the way he could really interpret the way Zayn intended a piece of his art to look. 

“Stop you’re fucking killing me,” Harry whined out, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Louis, who was still slowly rubbing his finger around the tattoo, his eyes totally engrossed in staring at it and Harry was going to be mental. He couldn’t remember the last time he was as hard as he was now, trapped in his joggers which now felt like the most constricting thing ever and feeling like he was physically mental for it. 

“Huh? What?” Louis said, looking up, and tipping his head to see Harry, “Oh sorry. It just looks really brilliant, mate. I think you’re going to love them both when they’re done.” He said with a grin pulling his hand back and twisting his still gloved hands together. 

“Yeah, well, can I have a break. I need to go uh,” Harry looked down at his joggers then at Louis and shrugged his shoulders because, Louis would surely understand that sitting so long, with his cock hard, he needed nothing more than some attention at the moment. 

“Was gonna suck you off. Then get the other one done and maybe take you home.” Louis said nonchalantly, equating what he said to an offer to take Harry out for ice cream or something else equally meaningless. 

“You what?” Harry said, his right elbow slipping out from under him and causing him to nearly roll off of the table, “I can’t fucking deal with you right now, stop.” Harry was actually embarrassed, righting himself back on the table and wanting nothing more than to get up and run away. 

“Oh.” Louis said and of the first time all day, he seemed a bit recoiled into himself, a bit shy. “I mean, okay. I won’t. I just thought maybe you’d be okay with it. You’re really fit and sorry.” Louis rambled on, pushing his chair back a bit from Harry. 

“Wait you weren’t taking the piss?” Harry said, sitting up more so that he could rest on his hands, bent at the wrists and watch Louis. “I just thought that you were calling me easy.” He admitted softly, poking his bottom lip out into a frown. 

“Jesus Harry, just shut up and let me suck you off.” Louis said, a glare of determination set on his face as he watched Harry, slowly scooting his chair back to Harry. 

“Right here? Zayn would kill us. Plus anyone could walk in.” Harry pointed out, his fingers waving towards the front door wildly and his eyes staying on Louis the entire time.

“Doors locked and what Zayn doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Louis grinned, dropping his right hand down and pulling on the lever under his chair to lift it up, just enough that he could pull his chair right up to the tattoo table and blow Harry right there. 

“Oh god, you’re serious.” Harry said, his voice resolving to an almost squeak again before he nodded his head, “Promise I’ll repay you the favour later.” Harry said with a nod, falling back to his elbows and dropping his head back to look up at the ceiling, almost unable to believe that he was actually in one of his fantasies at the moment. 

“I have no doubt that you will.” Louis said with a grin, hooking his still gloved fingers just inside of Harry’s joggers and briefs, pulling them down just enough that it freed Harry’s cock from the fabric, the fingers of his right hand moving to tuck the material just under Harry’s balls. 

“Shit.” Harry mumbled out, looking down at the black gloves that were still covering Louis’ hands and that was nearly enough to push him over the edge, “Leave those on please.” Harry said, nodding towards the gloves and shifting his elbows on the table so he could keep his eyes on Louis. 

“Yeah, course.” Louis said, wrapping the fingers of his hand around the base of Harry’s cock and giving it a soft squeeze, “Just relax there a little you.” His voice was soft as he spoke and he leaned down to flip his tongue over the tip of Harry’s cock.

Harry shivered, Louis’ tongue on him feeling like it sent a jolt through his entire body. “Please don’t tease, you just teased me for two hours.” Harry murmured, closing his eyes and deciding to force himself to relax just slightly. 

Louis laughed, his breath escaping against Harry’s flesh before he dropped his jaw open and took Harry into his mouth, his tongue flattening under Harry’s cock as he took more of Harry into his mouth. Sucking someone off was more like an art to Louis, twisting his head slightly and wiggling his tongue over the vein on the underside of Harry’s cock. 

Harry let out a soft moan and knew that lasting wasn’t even a thing he could imagine doing at the moment - he had been wound up for too long and Louis was too hot - he was lucky that he didn’t come apart at the seams just as soon as Louis had touched him. “Fuck you’re too hot for this,” Harry said through a groan, his fingers working through his own hair and giving it a soft tug before he moved his hand to rest in Louis’ hair. 

Louis smiled the best he could with a mouthful, his thumb and forefinger still wrapped around the base of Harry’s cock as he bobbed his head up and down, tightening his lips around Harry. He wasn’t sure what had come over him to make him want to blow this boy that he barely knew right in the middle of the tattoo shop, but then again, Harry just wasn’t a boy that you met any day. 

Harry was sure this would go down in history of one of the best blow jobs he had ever received and he couldn’t keep his eyes off Louis who kept doing something with his mouth that made it feel like his cock was completely engulfed with Louis’ mouth and each time nearly pushed him over the edge. 

Louis pulled his hand away just enough that he could sink his mouth all the way down Harry’s cock, the tip hitting the back of his throat and an almost silent gag escaping at the feeling. Louis kept his mouth there for a moment, swallowing around Harry before pulling back just a little and continuing to bob his head. 

Feeling Louis’ throat contract around Harry’s cock made him want to buck his hips up, but instead he grasped onto Louis’ hair not wanting to make him gag any further. “Fuck, Louis.” Harry mumbled out, pulling back just slightly on Louis’ hair as he came, a moan leaving his lips when he did. Warning Louis hadn’t even been a thought on his mind and he realised just after that he really should have warned Louis. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” Harry gasped out, loosening his fingers in Louis’ hair, his cheeks flushed. 

Louis pulled back a little when his mouth filled with Harry’s come and a moment later he pulled back and wiped his mouth off, swallowing down Harry’s come and carefully tucking him back into his joggers. Licking over his lips, Louis looked up at Harry and grinned, “Bit better than a wank in the loo, innit?” He pinched at Harry’s hip just below his new laurel gently before sitting back on his seat. 

Harry nodded, still flushed and wide eyed as he looked at Louis. “That was literally the best experience of my entire life,” He admitted honestly, reaching up to push his hair out of his face, his eyes tracing every move Louis made. 

“Let me go have a quick smoke and we’ll get started back up on the other one. Gonna get a photo of this one first,” Louis said, finishing his phone from his pocket to take a quick snap of the laurel. “Will send it to Zayn too, but get yourself a snack so you feel alright for the second bit.” Louis advised, grinning at Harry before getting up to leave the room. 

Zayn ducked out of the room he was in and pulled his phone from his pocket to see Louis calling, “Hey mate. Is everything alright? Harry okay?” Zayn asked immediately, hoping Harry hadn’t fled the tattoo shop never to return again. 

“Everything is good. His laurels look sick so far. I’ll send you a photo. Everything all good there?” Louis asked, the smirk on his lips no where near disappearing. 

“It’s alright. Did you take care of Harry? You didn’t make fun of him did you?” Zayn shot back, hearing Louis’ smirk through the phone in a way that made him think maybe he would be doing damage control with Harry any moment. 

“Oh Zayn,” Louis said, his smirk morphing into a full on grin, “Don’t worry. I took care of Harry.” His voice had a chuckle in it and he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before ringing off and heading back into the studio to begin the other laurel on Harry’s other hip.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! xx


End file.
